<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have Memories That Aren’t Mine by LimitedBrainCells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731651">I Have Memories That Aren’t Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells'>LimitedBrainCells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mando One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Nightmares, Reader Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N’s past is shrouded in secrecy. She had a life that she can’t even remember so when bits of it start to appear before her eyes she must piece together what has happened. Luckily she won’t do it alone, her loyal riduur Din is behind her every step of the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Paz Vizsla, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mando One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Have Memories That Aren’t Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mando’a Translations: </p><p>Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner riduur: I love you, my wife.</p><p>Su cuy'gar vod: Hello brother</p><p>tion'jor cuyir ibic jaon'yc at gar: Why is this important to you</p><p>Ni Kelir dinuir gar ner taap.  olaror at ni bal bring gar dala: I will give you my location. come to me and bring your woman</p><p>Su cuy'gar vizsla, ibic cuyir ner riduur: Hello Vizsla, this is my spouse</p><p>Vaabir gar ganar a wero meh Ni tionir kaysh: Do you have a problem if I ask her</p><p>Cyar'ika, ner kar'taylir darasuum: Darling, my love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don’t remember much of my childhood, just the swirling sands and harsh winds of Tatooine. Vaguely outlined parents and broken promises were all the memories I had left. I thought it a blessing that I could not remember my parents, they could not have loved me for what parent leaves their young daughter alone. I learned everything, learned how to fix ships, how to look after myself. Then he came, a Mandalorian, a warrior. He took me with him, said I could help him fix his ship when it broke. And I fell in love, incandescently in love with this metal man, and in time so did he.</p><p> </p><p>I had memories, flashes of dreams. A war, something I was not a part of and yet it lived in my head. It would wake me up. Sweat soaked the bed sheet as I gasped for air. My body was heavy and my head was pounding, I didn’t even notice that the warm mass beside me had stirred and was looking at me with concern swimming in those brown orbs.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N… Y/N are you ok, what happened?” I turned slowly and stared at him my mouth opening but no words coming out. Din pulled me into his arms and pressed a feather-light kiss to my temple and whispered reassurances in my ear.</p><p> </p><p>I slowly pulled away from him and spoke. “Din, remember I told you I remember things that never happened to me?” He nods slowly moving one hand down to stroke mine. “I saw it again but it was clearer, I saw other Mandalorians, there was smoke and blaster fire and blood everywhere. And a dome, a silver dome, it looked like it was protecting a city but the rest of the planet was dead and dusty.” Tears began to fall as I spoke, I told him everything, every detail I could remember.</p><p> </p><p>Din shoot up as I finished and held my face between his hands. “Y/N I need to talk to someone. I will be right back, try to get some sleep. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, ner riduur” He stood and grabbed his helmet from my desk before rushing out of the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Din’s POV-</p><p> </p><p>I sat in this cockpit my hand hovering over the call button. I knew he would have answers, or at least a clue but our last conversation flashed before my eyes.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"Our world was shattered by the Empire, with whom this coward shares tables."</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Paz had a point. If it wasn’t for him the tribe would still be on Navarro and they would not have lost two members. He had to do this, it was my wife and maybe, just maybe if she knew what her past was the nightmares would stop.</p><p> </p><p>“Su cuy'gar vod.” Paz’s blue armour flashed up above the holo projector.</p><p> </p><p>“I need your help. What do you remember of the Great Purge?”</p><p> </p><p>Paz’s head snapped up and the black visor looked straight at the camera. “The Purge? tion'jor cuyir ibic jaon'yc at gar?”</p><p> </p><p>I sighed and looked towards the door checking to see if Y/N had left the bed before answering. “Ner riduur. She can’t remember her child hood, she has dreams of Mandalore and describes what I think was the purge.”</p><p> </p><p>Paz nodded. “You think they aren’t dreams, you think they are memories.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I think she was somehow involved in the great purge but I need more answers. Do you have them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ni Kelir dinuir gar ner taap.  olaror at ni bal bring gar dala.” Paz ended the call and a set of coordinates flashed up on the screen. After entering them and putting the Crest into auto pilot I sat back in his chair and watched the stars wiz past.</p><p> </p><p>I must have fallen asleep for I woke up to the the crest pulling out of light speed and the planet of Kashyyyk coming in to view. Descending in to the atmosphere I saw a clearing in the dense forest and in it sat the black ship I recognised as Paz’s.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-Y/N POV-</p><p> </p><p>Din shook my shoulder gently as woke up. “What’s happening, where are we?”</p><p> </p><p>Din handed me my shoes and said, “ I have to meet a contact, I told him about your dreams, he can help us, he knows more than I do, he can help you.” I nodded and followed him to the ramp as it lowered revealing a tall blue Mandalorian who was built like a goddamn mountain.</p><p> </p><p>“Su cuy'gar vizsla, ibic cuyir ner riduur.”  Din spoke and gestured to me. The mountain looked towards me and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you Y/N. I can see why my brother likes you.” Paz turned back to Din. “Din I can give you more answers than I originally thought. Vaabir gar ganar a wero meh Ni tionir kaysh?”</p><p>Din nodded and followed Paz gesturing me to do the same. We walked in to Paz’s ship and sat at the table in the hull.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N the dreams you are having aren’t dreams, they are memories, your memories. What you are seeing is the Great Purge. The Empire invaded Mandalore and murdered us. I was sixteen when it happened. I manged to get out, others weren’t so lucky. I remember a woman, she was beautiful, kind, smart and she was a brilliant fighter she looked like you. I… she was your mother, your father died when you were very young and your mother raised you. You would have been ten during the purge.”</p><p> </p><p>I could feel Paz’s eyes on me though his helm and I felt Din squeeze my hand. “How? How is that my childhood when I don’t even remember it, her. How do you know this? How do you know more about my life then I do?”</p><p> </p><p>Paz stood and moved to a box in his armoury pulling out a photo. He turned slowly and handed it to me. “My father was killed when I was just a baby. Your mother took me in, she was a Vizsla, she was my aunt. That photo was taken on your ninth birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>I turned to look at Din whose helmet was fixed on my face. “Cyar'ika, ner kar'taylir darasuum are you ok.” He studied my face as I shook my head before pulling me in to his arms and resting his helmet on top of my head. “Y/N I love you so much, I just hope this information helps you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>